tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ippei Uyeno
Ippei Koto Uyeno is a ninja from Kasai Village in the Kalos region, where he's the current chief. He's one of the most skilled ninjas of the village and will fight to protect the citizens there and his family. He's the oldest brother of Sanpei Uyeno and Nihei Uyeno. Background Ippei is the oldest of three brothers from the village. The village is full of ninjas who train to get stronger and defend the village, if need be. Ippei is exceptional and has been regarded by the village as one of the best fighters there. Pretty recently, the village was attacked by a former ninja of the place who was very strong. His name is Kagetomo and he's a member of the Tekiyoku currently. Before he joined, he was tired of not being recognized by the chief, Hanzo, and became overcome with avarice. He gathered some supporters and attacked the village. Most of his allies are in jail, but he escaped and joined the Tekiyoku. The damage caused was great enough to have the village cleaning it up each day for several weeks, maybe months. Ippei seeks to one day be the chief of the whole village. Character Present Ippei and his younger brother, Nihei, weren't in the village at the time that his youngest brother, Sanpei, met Barry, Zoey, and Kenny of Division B of the Mokusetsu. He returned with Nihei the next day and ran into Sanpei, who was outside training with Division B. He and Nihei do not take Sanpei seriously as a ninja and don't see him as strong enough to be an effective fighter. Ippei calls Sanpei his kōhai, which Sanpei takes offense to. The current village chief, Hanzo, is getting ready to retire soon and will be announcing a new chief: either Ippei or the leader of the Kasai militia, Heidayu. Ippei is aware of this and desires to win, knowing how arrogant and rude Heidayu is. Ippei later revealed to Sanpei one afternoon that Ippei would be leaving on a mission by himself in a few days. That evening, however, Hanzo told Ippei the mission, which was for him to go to Unova, would be moved up to tomorrow. This was because he received word that Ghetsis might be forming plans to terrorize the region and try to find a Plate there before Alain gets there. Ippei was supposed to meet up with Saizo and his militia unit in Unova. He left the next morning, assuring Sanpei, Nihei, and Division B of the Mokusetsu that he'll video call when he makes it there. However, a long time passed without Ippei video-calling. This worried Nihei and the others, along with Hanzo and Shinobu. It turns out that Ippei was kidnapped by some of Heidayu's militia members and is being held captive in a warehouse they usually meet at. These seem to be members who are fully on Heidayu's side, not the ones under Saizo's unit. Ippei is furious at this, calling Heidayu a monster. Heidayu revealed there was no real mission and that he told some militia members to spread the lie that Ghetsis was planning an attack. He's doing this to make sure Ippei doesn't get named chief over him. Ippei somehow escaped and arrived in the village with Saizo when Heidayu was attacking it while holding Hanzo and Shinobu hostage. Saizo revealed that he rescued Ippei, dispatching his unit of the militia away from Unova when he didn't show up, and came back to the village. Fighting broke out, with Heidayu getting another militia member to fight Ippei, while Heidayu fought Saizo. Heidayu was about to kill Saizo, but Sanpei punched him in the face to save his mentor. Sanpei then fought Heidayu. When he was about to get killed as well, Ippei stepped in and saved him, truly angering Ippei. Ippei and Heidayu did one final fight. Ippei technically won, since Heidayu ended up retreating the village. Ippei was then named chief of the village, Nihei was named his second-in-command, and Saizo was named the new head of the militia. For Sanpei's courage, Ippei and Nihei started to respect Sanpei and believe in his strength more. Personality Ippei is a hard worker and is truly dedicated to Kasai Village. He's much more stern than Sanpei, pretty much on the opposite end of the spectrum from him. He looks down on Sanpei and doesn't believe he has the strength or skill to be a good ninja. He messes with Sanpei, sometimes referring to Sanpei as his kōhai. He's definitely one of the best ninjas in the village, respected by everyone. This is in contrast to Heidayu, who is also one of the best ninjas, but doesn't have a big following, due to his arrogance. Ippei is the one most prefer to be chief of the village, but Heidayu is in charge of the militia, giving him an advantage in power. Ippei doesn't let this stop him. Ippei is shown to have doubt at some point, not knowing what all he would do if he was chief of the village. This didn't last too long, since he had his brothers, Barry, Zoey, and Kenny to give him the confidence to continue going for his dream. Ippei really cares about his youngest brother, getting the angriest when he was in grave danger during the final battle. He respects Sanpei a lot more now and even believes that he'll be the future chief of the village. Trivia Naming * Done in the anime, his first name, Ippei, is a play on the Japanese word for "one", which is "ichi". He shares this characteristic with his two brothers: Nihei's name is from "ni", which means two, and Sanpei's name is from "san", which means three. Ippei's number is one because he's the first brother and thus the oldest.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ippei#Trivia * His middle name, Koto, and his last name, Uyeno, were randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. General * His birthday, February 12th, was randomly selected. * Kasai Village is not the name of the village he and his brothers are from in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. * Ippei calls Sanpei his kouhai (kōhai), which is a Japanese honorific normally used to describe the more inexperienced one in a relationship between someone with less skill in something and someone with experience who is meant to guide the kouhai, such as a mentor and student. The term itself isn't necessarily insulting, but Ippei is using it in an insulting way, insinuating that he knows so much more than Sanpei and that Sanpei is meant to follow Ippei's every step to get better, which Sanpei will never do. The use of Japanese honorifics is present in this portion of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters